Every Song has a Story Behind It
by Secretly.I.am.Number.Nine
Summary: This will be a collection of short stories using original characters (not characters from the actual TV show) that are based off of the Austin and Ally songs. I hope you enjoy!


****Hey, guys! These are going to be short stories based off of the songs in the show. No, I'm not going to use the Austin and Ally characters, just their songs. I hope you guys enjoy, and please leave a review saying what song you want me to write for next! (I'll also take character ideas ;D)**

* * *

**Short Story #1**

**Based on: Stuck on You**

**POV: Justin Waters**

I've spent hours deciding what to wear. I thought it was just a girl thing to do that, but I guess when it comes to impressing a girl then guys can do it too.

"Jeans… Ripped and light, or dark and baggy? What about dark, skinny and ripped… I like the sound of that. But what to wear for a shirt…"

"Justin! Quit talking to yourself, you sound like a deranged lunatic," my sister calls from her room next-door.

"Shut up, Jackie. This is important!" I yell back.

I hear her grumble but she stays quiet. Even though we don't get along, even she understands the terror of the first date.

Well, I guess I wouldn't call it a date. And I'm not really that terrified. But it's just whenever I am around her or even think of her, I tense up and feel as if I'm tongue-tied. Just ask my best friend, Kyle. I usually can never shut up.

I decide on a red v-neck with a jean jacket over-top. I slide my bracelet on over my wrist and fix my hair in my mirror. Hands: the natural comb for all guys anywhere.

In my head I'm singing all of the words I'm going to say to her when I reach her house. _Hey, ready to go? _Yeah, that sounds pretty good. I step into the kitchen and my mom immediately gives me a hug.

"I'm so excited for you, you're first date!"

"Moooom, stop it, you know I don't like it," I complain.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, it's just that I'm so happy for you. Here- take these with you," she says as she hands me a plate of cookies. "They're for the parents."

I nod at her with an annoyed smirk. "I'll see you later," I say and walk out the door, but I pause and head back inside. "And Mom, thank you, for everything."

She smiles proudly and I again leave.

The street is dark. The biting of the air sticks to me like the moon to the night. I zip my jacket over the cookie plate, allowing the escaping heat to flow around my body. The smell of the dough reaches my nose and I can't help but sigh; Mom's chocolate chip cookies are my favourite. House upon house sneak by with the wind, the occasional dog barking in the window at my mysterious figure near their front lawn.

I check my watch; 7:52. I still have eight minutes to arrive, and I don't want to be early, if anything.

I continue toward her house until I notice a small light behind a trash can, but it quickly turns off. I slowly walk toward the bin and peak around it to have Kyle jump out and tackle me to the ground.

"Surprise!" he yells, and the sound echoes through the silent street.

"What the hell, Kyle! Why are you here?"

"I wanted to check in with you before you left on the big date, you know, with Leah."

"I know who it's with, Kyle."

"Hey, don't get sassy with me. Anyway, you nervous?"

"Of course not," I say, but both he and I know that's a lie.

"Well, did you floss your pearly whites?" Kyle asks.

"Yes, but don't call them that."

"Did you make your bed?"

"Why would I make my bed? I'm going to her house."

"You made your bed, didn't you?" Kyle questions cheekily.

"Yes, you know I can't help it, I'm a perfectionist."

"Dude, you've got some serious issues."

"Shut up," I say and give Kyle a shove.

I look at my watch again to see it's 7:58.

"Shit, I need to get to Leah's, quickly. I'll talk to you later," I say and run off into the night.

The cold wind continues to bite at my nose and ears, the moon still stuck in the night sky. Some crickets sound from a nearby bush, and a dog barks from the window.

Finally I arrive at Leah's house. I take a deep breath, trying to de-redden my face and stop my palms from sweating. I knock on the door.

Leah opens it to find my standing there, my hands behind my back. I try to say hi, what's up, you look pretty, something to fill the silence, but I can't. It's happening again, I'm tongue-tied and have lost my confidence all because she is standing in front of me.

Finally, words come spilling out of my mouth. "Forgive me, I know I'm doing this all wrong. I'm trying my best to tell you that, I mean, I told my mum about you. That you are gorgeous, how your eyes shimmer blue when light hits them, when you laugh your smile shows and gives me the shivers. I'm just hoping you feel what I do, that our liking each other is mutual. And-" I pause, looking up at the moon still stuck in the sky.

"See that moon?" I ask, pointing toward it.

Leah nods.

"It is always sticking to the night. It's always thinking about it, always wanting to be with it. It's like me for you. Leah, I'm stuck on you, and I don't know how to deal with it."

Leah simply leaps forward and hugs me.

You know how they say a gift can speak one-thousand words? Well a hug can do the same.

* * *

****So I hope you guys enjoyed the first short of the series! Please leave a review with song and character ideas and I will happily write them up. Also, feel free to ask for already-used characters if you want to see them again, such as Justin, Leah and Kyle! Again, thanks so much!**


End file.
